Thoughts
by U Furimmer
Summary: Взгляды со стороны на отношения Неджи и Хинаты.


**Thoughts.**

**Автор:** Vegetarian Salad  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/3150471/1/Thoughts  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Неджи/Хината, Киба, Шино, Куренай, Ли, Тентен, Гай, Наруто, Ханаби, Хиаши  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, POV  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Мини, 13 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 12  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Мысли некоторых людей об отношениях Неджи и Хинаты.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Киба.**

Я не могу сказать, что она увидела в этом парне.

Он слишком тихий, чтобы быть нормальным и, когда он начинает говорить, он всегда извергает какое-то дерьмо о судьбе, и как она сбивала его с ног. Проверка Хьюга в реальных условиях никого не волнует.

Ну, вы знаете, за исключением Хинаты. Она много заботится о нём и я, по крайней мере, ценю то, что он платит ей тем же. Я не знаю, что сделаю с ним, если он заставит её плакать.

Шино говорит, что я поспешен — черт знает, что это значит, но я думаю, что он тоже убьет Неджи, если он причинит ей боль. Я думаю, она стала нам как сестра. Кто-то должен заботиться о ней, и честно говоря, её семья отчасти оставила это нам.

Но вы знаете, хотя Неджи мне очень не нравится, он заботится о ней. Он, вероятно, пытается наверстать упущенное время или что-то ещё, потому что он действительно ненавидел её раньше.

Я даже не хочу знать, что изменилось. Этом действительно не имеет значения, я уверен. Думаю, я всё ещё привык, что он часть нашей команды.

**Шино.**

Хината — единственный человек за пределами моей семьи, который не думает, что я странный. Поэтому, естественно, я всегда любил её.

Я ничего не жду от неё — она всегда смотрела на меня как на брата и вдруг, и всегда будет, и я доволен этим.

Я ожидал, что однажды Наруто раскроет глаза и увидит, как сильно она любит его, насколько она красива и добра, но он всегда был вовлечен в другие страсти, из-за чего не обращал внимания на её почти совершенство.

Я ожидал, что она будет робко гоняться за ним всю жизнь, постоянно пытаясь получить его мимолетное внимание. Поэтому я был удивлен, когда в первый раз увидел, как она покраснела, когда Неджи склонил голову и мягко поприветствовал её "Хината-сама", прежде чем продолжить свой путь.

Думаю, я понимаю, почему она выбрала его. В течение долгих лет она пыталась сделать всё, чтобы её семья приняла её. Так что даже одного человека, одной улыбки, одного подтверждения достаточно, чтобы зацепить её. И он добр к ней, более мягок, чем с кем-либо, и я верю, что он не хочет ранить её.

Я уверен, он чувствует, что ранил уже достаточно её.

**Куренай.**

Мне никогда не нравился Неджи.

Конечно, вероятно, я сужу несправедливо, ведь первый раз я увидела его на предварительном чунин-экзамене, когда он пытался убить мою ученицу, которая к тому же оказалась его двоюродной сестрой.

Это заставило меня задуматься, а есть ли у него сердце.

Судя по тому, что он делает сейчас, очевидно, что он любит девушку, которая едва не умерла от его рук.

Я настроена более, чем скептически. Мне не нравятся такие внезапные изменения в сердце. Всё, что я знаю и в чем уверена — я забочусь о Хинате и он сильнее неё. Он мог бы разрушить её без проблем, и если дело дойдет до этого, не думаю, что он станет колебаться.

Я пытаюсь быть оптимистичной, потому что она выглядит счастливой, и он заботится о ней.

Но если его рука коснется её не для того, чтобы проявить заботу, я сама убью его.

**Ли.**

Я немного завидую Неджи.

Он всегда был первым во всем, не так ли? Он всегда побеждал меня, хотя я старался изо всех сил, в конце концов, Неджи — гений клана Хьюга.

Я рад за него. Он был таким несчастным человеком так долго, пришло время, чтобы что-то хорошее случилось с ним.

И не приходит так много добра в реальности, сколько делает Хината. Она добрая и мягкая, кроткая и смиренная. В ней всё, чего нет в Неджи, и она не просто хороша, она хороша для него.

Я помню первый раз, когда я понял, что между ними что-то большее. У нас была тренировка, Хината пришла на нашу тренировочную площадку к закату, вежливо улыбнулась и поклонилась мне, Неджи стоял спиной к ней и не видел её.

— Добрый вечер, Хината-сан! — я улыбнулся в ответ.

И тогда тренировка закончилась. Он просто ушел. Неджи обычно не заканчивал тренироваться до тех пор, пока не истратит почти всю чакру, но в тот раз всего после десяти часов, он пошел домой с этой робкой девушкой, она поспешно поклонилась мне, прощаясь, и последовала за ним.

Тогда я понял. После стольких лет зависимости от своей ненависти к ней и её семье, Хьюга Неджи влюбился.

**Тен-тен.**

Я не против того, чтобы влюбиться в Неджи.

... Кого я обманываю? Я влюбилась в Неджи. Он знал, что я любила его, он знает, что я люблю его, но он никогда не пытался ответить взаимностью на мои чувства, и я приняла это.

Конечно, мне всё ещё больно, что он не замечает меня. Я сильная. Я уверена в себе. Я та девушка, которую он заслуживает. Почему он выбрал ту, которая едва ли может защитить себя, не говоря уже о настоящем сражении.

Я действительно не понимаю то, что он сначала пытался убить эту девушку и теперь вдруг оказался влюблен в неё. По-моему это бессмысленно.

Я не имею в виду, что он сильно изменился с тех пор, он вырос, его суждения уже не такие резкие, его фаталистическое отношение в большей степени исчезло. Но как чувства человека к кому-либо могут полностью измениться?

Я не злюсь на неё, я не завидую тому, что Неджи её. И хотя, я не понимаю его решения, я делаю всё, чтобы он был счастлив.

Я беспокоюсь о нём, и я просто хотела бы сказать ему об этом.

**Гай.**

Эх, юность!

Любовь самый славный способ потратить её, вы же знаете! В ней нет ничего, кроме беззаветной преданности одного человека другому.

Я не думал, что Неджи когда-нибудь найдет кого-то, о ком будет заботиться — и это так нелепо — в девушке, которая была рядом с ним всю жизнь! Кто бы мог подумать? Не я!

Если бы теперь ещё и Ли влюбился...

**Наруто.**

Итак, вероятно, мне потребовалось два года, чтобы понять, что Хината влюбленна в меня. Я не глупец, просто девушки — за исключением Сакуры-чан — не интересовали меня.

Мне нравится Хината — она хорошая и, когда захочет, может быть по-настоящему сильной, она никогда не думает о себе — всегда о других людях, и как она может им помочь.

Во время нашего первого чунин-экзамена я едва знал её, за исключением того, что она закончила Академию в моём классе, а Неджи я не знал вообще, кроме того, что он Хьюга.

Когда они сражались, я испугался и закричал, чтобы она постояла за себя, но в действительности мне не было важно, кто там, я бы поступил так в любом случае. Больше всего Неджи ранил мои чувства тем, что говорил ей.

Я был удивлен, что она ответила, что она сражалась с таким трудом, и даже несмотря на её проигрыш, я гордился ею, хотя совсем не знал её.

Я ненавидел его тогда. Я ненавидел Неджи, когда сражался с ним на третьем туре экзамена. Я жалел Неджи, когда побил его. Я начал доверять Неджи, когда мы отправились за Саске. Я молился и волновался, что Неджи может умереть, когда он сказал, что мои глаза лучше его. Я был зол, когда Неджи действительно мог умереть. Неджи мой друг.

Я ходил на миссии с Хинатой. Каждый раз, когда мы были в одной команде, она выглядела лучше и счастливее. Хината тоже мой друг.

Они оба были очень несчастными людьми. Я понимаю, всё из-за того, что жизнь Хьюга трудна. Я рад, что они пытаются что-то изменить.

Всю их влюбленность, действительно, была только вопросом времени. Я имею в виду, что даже идиот бы увидел, чем является их нелюбовь на самом деле.

**Ханаби.**

Мои отношения с Хинатой всегда был гораздо большим, чем соперничество или сестричество. Она наследниц клана Хьюга, и если она окажется непригодной для этой роли, её место займу я.

Конечно, это не значит, что я не люблю её, что не забочусь и не волнуюсь о ней. Мне иногда жаль, что мы не родились в другом клане, в одном из тех, что не являются главной силой Конохи. Наша жизнь была бы легче, и мне не пришлось бы смотреть на её страдания.

А страдает она много. Это не значит, что она слабая. Она просто... другая. Она слишком много заботится о других людях, чтобы быть хорошей куноичи, она не хочет разрушать, она хочет любить, она хочет защищать. Я восхищаюсь ею за это, но я хочу возглавить клан — думаю, это главное отличие. А она нет.

Хината просто хочет жить долго и счастливо, и она хочет делать людей счастливыми, возможно, поэтому она так упорно старается произвести впечатление на отца. Я действительно думаю, что у неё начинает получаться. Я немного горжусь ею.

О том, что Хината проиграла Неджи, я услышала задолго до того, как узнала детали сражения. Это было забавно, ведь именно он рассказал мне о них. Он рассказал, что было неважно, как бы сильно он не пытался её разрушить, она продолжала вставать. Он сказал, что произвело на него впечатление, но он не сказал ей об этом тогда. Я спросила его, а если сказать ей об этом сейчас? Он улыбнулся — улыбнулся! — и сказал "с большим удовольствием".

Я не знаю ничего о любви. Знаете, мне всего десять лет? Но, так или иначе, его ответ напомнил мне о том, как раздражают на детской площадке мальчик и девочка, держащиеся за руки — "Такой и сякой сидят на дереве..." — и я подумала, что это было любовью.

Думаю, младшие сестры иногда бывают правы.

**Хиаши.**

Хината никогда не была впечатляющим ниндзя. Некоторые — большинство — члены Главного Дома считают моё решение назначить Хинату главой клана под вопросом. Они говорят, что Ханаби была бы более лучшим выбором, потому что она сильная и уверенная — в ней всё то, чего нет в её старшей сестре.

Фактически разница между Хинатой и Ханаби в том, что Ханаби хочет только силу, которую она получит, контролируя клан. Она хочет одна принимать решения и отдавать приказы — она думает, что я не заметил её намерений. Разница между ними в том, что Хината заботится о каждом человеке, с которым встречается, это делает её хорошим лидером, потому что она всегда будет думать о потребностях Хьюга.

Взрослея, я часто конкурировал с Хизаши. Мы были близнецами, поэтому было гораздо труднее решить, кто из нас станет наследником клана. Мне жаль, что это решил тот факт, что я родился первым. Мне жаль, что я получил эту возможность, в действительности, Хизаши был гораздо лучшим шиноби, чем я.

Я ежедневно вижу Неджи. Он был талантливым ребенком и с тех пор только прогрессировал. Не многие становятся джонинами будучи подростками, но я не удивился, когда они племянник стал одним из них.

Хизаши и я всегда намеревались поженить Неджи и Хинату, чтобы она была мне его защитой в любом случае. Чтобы им было легче стать ближе, они проводят большую часть своей жизни в тесном контакте.

Признаю, я не рассчитывал на их влюбленность из-за того, что я понимал, что Неджи ненавидит её. Но думаю, с возрастом приходит зрелость, и это был только вопрос времени, что он простит её за то, что она не могла контролировать.

Он винил её в смерти своего отца, как винил и меня.

Я рад видеть, что он не слеп больше.

**Хината.**

Одно из правил, которое шиноби усваивают вместе с опытом — никогда не думать, что миссия будет легкой. Конечно, мы все виноваты в его нарушении.

Как правило, члены одного клана не попадают при распределении в одну команду, но из-за нехватки шиноби в Конохе (все были на других миссиях).

Она была достаточно простой (или мы так думали), С-ранг. Мы должны были вернуть свиток, украденный простым вором. В нашей команде был Киба-кун, и Неджи-нии-сан был нашим лидером.

Конечно, мы не рассчитывали, что наш "обычный вор" будет ниндзя уровня чунина. С ним не будет ни каких проблем, как мы предполагали.

Мы догнали его в течение двух дней и сумели вернуть свитки. По сей день я не знаю, что ему сказали, но шиноби не хотел сдаваться. Всё его тело было покрыто взрывными печатями. Он активировал их, прежде чем мы успели скрыться.

Позвольте мне остановиться на мгновение, чтобы сказать, что Неджи-нии-са тому времени были друзьями. Мы простили друг друга за всё случившееся и научились принимать друг друга. Я заботилась о нём, и я знаю, что он заботился обо мне.

Тем не менее, когда прозвучал взрыв, и земля ушла у меня из-под ног, я не предполагала, что он закроет меня своим телом, его тело действовало быстрее разума. Даже когда осколки вонзались в его спину, он продолжал прижимать мою голову к своей груди.

Я помню, как ощущала мир в тот момент, как хаос возник вокруг нас. Я помню, как звала его по имени снова и снова, только чтобы услышать, как он повторяет, что он в порядке.

А затем он перестал отвечать и упал передо мной. И я закричала.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы влюбить меня в себя. Я даже не могу объяснить то, насколько я тогда была уверена, что он мертв и это моя вина. Я могла убить себя там.

Я многого не помню. Шино-кун сказал мне, что Киба-кун дал мне пощечину, потому что он не знал, что ещё со мной делать.

— Обычно ты тихая, — сказал он, — поэтому, когда у тебя была такая паника, он не знал, как реагировать.

После этого я не видела Неджи-нии-сана несколько дней. Он был в госпитале, а я сидела дома "восстанавливалась" и меня не пускали к нему.

Я не знала, хочу ли я его видеть. Я боялась чувства, которое теперь чувствовала к нему, я не была близка ему. Я боялась, что буду не в состоянии быть такой, как обычно, я думала, что буду вести себя так же, как в присутствии Наруто-куна.

Конечно, день, когда он вернулся домой, наступил. Думаю, я удивила нас обоих, когда, увидев его такого бледного и уставшего, бросилась к нему и обвила его шею руками. Я поняла, как сильно хочу просто заботиться о нём.

Я знаю, что он не привык к привязанностям или к контактам со всеми, поэтому это не ранило они чувства, когда он не отвечал, словно не был уверен, что делать. В конце концов, он крепко обнял меня, уткнулся лицом мне в шею, что-то шепча, я до сих пор не знаю что.

Я помню, как он поцеловал меня первый раз.

Мы вместе шли на встречу с нашими товарищами по команде и должны были расстаться. Я обняла его и сказала, что надеюсь увидеть его вечером, и он поцеловал меня. Это было просто быстрое прикосновение его губ к моим, мимолетная сладость, в то время я и не знала, что он может быть довольно нежным. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, развернулся и оставил меня стоять там и краснеть (я никогда не понимала, как сильно краснею рядом с ним).

Я знаю, что происходящее между нами странно — никто даже предположить не мог о подобном. Но я счастлива, и я рада, что Киба-кун, Шино-кун и Куренай-сенсей приняли это, даже если они абсолютно не одобряют.

Конечно, я надеюсь, что Неджи-нии-сан счастлив так же, как я. Думаю, после всего, что он пережил, он это заслуживает.

**Неджи.**

Когда Хината-сама была ребенком, ей снились кошмары. Я был в том возрасте, когда веришь, что сможешь защитить от всего, поэтому когда я слышал её плач (я всегда удивлялся, почему никто больше не просыпался из-за него), я спешил к ней в комнату, чтобы разбудить её.

Когда у меня были кошмары, мой отец всегда приносил мне что-нибудь поесть, утверждая, что это поможет мне крепко заснуть, и кошмары не придут ко мне. Естественно, я верил всему, что говорил мне мой отец, и обычно, разбудив её, я говорил ей не плакать, потому, что она может разбудить остальных, а потом мы крались на кухню и ели всё, что могли найти.

Как правило, она успокаивалась спустя пару минут — ещё будучи ребенком, она была кроткой — и улыбалась мне или клала свою голову мне на руку. Когда её глаза начинали слипаться, я отводил её назад в её комнату, укладывал под одеяло, садился, скрестив ноги, у её постели и мягко говорил с ней, рассказывал ей о том, что мы сделаем вместе, когда станем шиноби — сдадим экзамены (как всё нелепо получилось), будем ходить на миссии, спасать жизни, станем героями. Я рассказывал ей истории обо всем, что мы ещё не делали. Чаще всего она засыпала, слушая меня, и я возвращайся в свою постель, но был случай, когда я заснул рядом с ней, она укрыла меня своим одеялом и свернулась калачиком подле меня. Они отец обнаружил нас на следующее утро, он разбудил меня и спросил, что я здесь делаю.

Сияя, я гордо заявил, что защищаю Хинату-сама (тогда я не понял его печальную улыбку).

Когда я стал генином, кошмары начали сниться мне. Мне часто снился мой отец — его смерть и то, что мой конец будет таким же. Я боялся наступления ночи и упорно трудился в течение дня, надеясь, что смогу крепко заснуть, и кошмары не потревожат меня.

Но они приходили.

Несмотря на то, что ненавидел и избегал её, Хината всегда мягко будила меня и сочувственно улыбалась, когда я открывал глаза. Она спрашивала, может ли она приготовить мне чай — она знала травы, которые могли облегчить мои сновидения. Я всегда отказывался, поворачиваясь спиной.

Но она приносила его в любом случае, и хотя, я никогда не благодарил её, он всегда помогал.

Кошмары больше не мучают меня так сильно, но когда я просыпаюсь на грани крика, я мгновенно успокаиваюсь от тепла тела рядом с собой. Как будто даже во сне она нуждается в заботе обо мне, она прижимается лбом к моей шее, её маленькие пальчики путаются в моих волосах.

И она так мала. Когда я вижу её приближение, она кажется мне такой хрупкой, как фарфоровая куколка. Иногда я почти боюсь прикоснуться к ней, боюсь, что я сожму её слишком сильно, и она рассыпится в моих руках.

И хотя я знаю, что она сильная, я никогда больше не причиню ей боль. Я причинил ей её уже достаточно.

**Мир.**

Хотя скамейка, на которой они разместились, была в общественном месте, здесь было уединенно и тихо. Никто их не заметит, потому что они одни на улице.

Её колени поднимаются, каблучки балансируют на краю сидения, она обхватывает колени руками. Его ноги твердо стоят на земле, локтем он опирается на спинку скамейки. И хотя их тела не соприкасаются, их взгляды направлены друг на друга.

Их рты двигаются, как будто беззвучно, чтобы никто не подслушал их приглушенный разговор. Она тихо смеется, её смех, словно легкий звон по ветру, и он замирает, словно она боится шутить. Не единожды он касался внешней стороной ладони её лица любящим жестом. Много раз их губы соединялись, делились секретами и сердцебиением и отпускали боль.

После долгих разговоров ласковым шепотом он берет её за руку, она поднимается вслед за ним, и они сталкиваются с миром, не боясь своего решения. Их пальцы переплетены, и они, улыбаясь, уходят, не подозревая о мыслях человечества, потому что, в конце концов, для них это не имеет значения.


End file.
